This invention relates generally to ice cream holders and more particularly to an improved holder which is adapted to fit inside the upper end of a conventional edible cone for directing melting ice cream down into the cone.
To prevent melted ice cream from running down on the outside of the cone and onto the hand (or clothing) of the person eating the cone, various types of drip-catching devices have heretofore been used. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,321,519, 2,948,452 and 3,306,512 disclose several such devices, each of which is shown as being fitted on the outside of a cone a considerable distance below the top of the cone. However, such outside-fitting devices are generally unsatisfactory in that melted ice cream can run down the outside of the cone and leak between the guard and the cone down onto the hand of the person eating the cone. Moreover, the portion of the cone immediately above the bottom of the device tends to soften and weaken due to the melted ice cream collected in the device and encircling the cone at that level.
Reference may also be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,697,041, 2,159,761, 2,046,729, 1,938,113 and 1,794,238 disclosing various ice cream cones and related accessory items.